


Trust, Love and Patience

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Teen Wolf Bingo Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight like this was normal for them, until, Stiles didn’t know how, it escalated from the two in their typical verbal fighting match to him pinned to the wall, ass in the air, being spanked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, Love and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Another Teen Wolf Bingo Fill - This one is spanking
> 
> Thank you oomnydevvotchka for a great beta job. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. That is the property of MTV and Jeff Davis.

The first time it happened was when Jackson was in one his possessive werewolf moods, acting like he was going to rip someone’s face off if they got closer than ten feet to Stiles. Stiles, having enough of Jackson acting like he was more a possession than a person, told Jackson, in a completely Stiles type way with sarcasm and insults, to back off. While Jackson, not at all happy with the way Stiles's was acting, and called him childish. A fight like this was normal for them, until, Stiles didn’t know how, it escalated from the two in their typical verbal fighting match to him pinned to the wall, ass in the air, being spanked. 

The first smack froze all words in Stiles’s month. The shock of Jackson's hand striking his bare flesh had turned off Stiles brain, and it didn't turn back on until the third swat. By number five Stiles was struggling against Jackson's hold, and on number seven a moan escaped Stiles's mouth. With eight, nine and ten, Jackson added caresses after each time his hand made contact. 

Stiles's mind might have been having trouble playing catch-up with Jackson's treatment, but between the petting of his ass and his cock rubbing against the textured drywall, his body was well in the game. And, apparently, as Stiles could see when Jackson flipped him around so they faced each other, Jackson was very pleased with Stiles's reaction. So pleased, that Jackson dropped to his knees and gave Stiles a blowjob that almost pulled his brain out through his cock. 

The whole affair happened so fast, and was so outside their normal relationship, that Stiles would have thought he dreamt the whole thing, if not for the fingertip bruises on his hips.

 

The next time it happened, Stiles and Derek were (shocker) butting heads in a pack meeting. Stiles told Derek that even if he didn't have claws and a monthly facial-hair problem, he was not the useless dumb-ass that Derek liked to treat him as. Derek, in turn, told Stiles he wasn't a wolf so he didn't understand, and then the asshat told Jackson to “keep your mate in line.” 

Jackson took that to mean ‘drag Stiles upstairs and spank him in the guestroom’. He finished the whole thing with rimming Stiles until he painted the bedspread with his come. As Stiles came down from his high, Jackson cuddled behind him, leaving love bites that would bruise by morning. 

 

Stiles had a few ideas on this new development in their relationship. One was Jackson had some sexual kinks. No shock there, and judging from Stiles’s reaction, he might have a kink or two, himself. Another was that Jackson's wolf needed some way to prove that he was the Alpha in their relationship. However, Jackson knew when not to cross the line. Like times when he knew Stiles was right in his anger, or it would be better to talk then fall into quirky sex. He, also never seemed to try and advance to any BDSM type of activity, which was fine with Stiles. He could handle (okay, really get into) some spanking and fucking. But whips, chains, and leather? No, that wasn't an interest on his tumblr dashboard.

But, one night when Stiles got into a little too much trouble out in the forest, Stiles initiated their new-found fetish. 

 

Jackson, holding Stiles close, was looking over every bruise and scrape. Stiles had taken a nasty tumble down a hill trying to escape an Alpha wolf that had wandered into Hale territory, and, in doing so, collected quite a few minor wounds. Jackson had let the rest of the pack handle the Alpha when they caught up to the pair. His first priority was to get Stiles to a safe location, and Stiles bet he must have been a sight being bridal-carried out of the forest. Even Scott let Allison ride on his back!

After he was safe in Jackson's house and had both feet on the floor, Jackson spent his time between chewing out Stiles for getting himself in trouble, again, and trying to make sure Stiles was not hurt. Stiles, himself, didn't know if he wanted to laugh, cry, or scream at Jackson, but instead settled for sitting Jackson down onto his desk chair and backing away so they could talk.

“I'm sorry.”

“Damn it, Stiles. I just feel like you don't trust me. It's my job to take care of you.”

“I do trust you, Jackson. Sure you’re an ass most of the time, but you would never hurt me.”

“Then why didn't you just stay put? You were safe!”

“Because I’m not some helpless human. And I will never respect myself if I just sat in a corner and let the big bad werewolves handle everything.”

“But you’re my mate!”

“And you’re mine. I will not be hidden away, Jackson, that’s the fastest way to break me,” Stiles grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Jackson breath hitched, seeing Stiles's smooth chest. It didn't matter that he had some cuts and discoloration from his fall, Stiles would never stop being beautiful to Jackson.

Unbuckling his belt, Stiles worked on his pants next. He pulled off his pants and underwear at once, because his goal was to get out of his clothes, not perform a striptease. Taking three steps forward, Stiles was back within touching distance of Jackson.

“Look at me, Jackson,” Stiles said, getting Jackson to look him in the eye. “I. Trust. You.” 

As gracefully as he could, Stiles lowered himself across Jackson's lap, ass in the air. The chair was low enough that Stiles was able to place his hands and feet on the ground, putting himself in the perfect pose for Jackson to spank Stiles’s pale fleshy globes if he wanted to.

Jackson was shocked. Stiles had never willingly given his submission to Jackson. Sure, he enjoyed it when Jackson had spanked him before, and never really fought against it. But, to lay himself down for Jackson like this, just to prove to him that he maybe fragile, but trusted him… Every need that Jackson had felt in dominating Stiles, to make him listen, left him. 

“Stiles, I...”

“Please Jackson,” Stiles begged, rubbing his cheek on Jackson's upper thigh. And when he pleaded like that, Jackson could hardly say no. Except this time, Jackson took his time. Unlike the rushed strikes and rough caresses from before, Jackson was slow and more intimate. He alternated between each plump cheek, stroking Stiles’s upper thighs and brushing in between his cheeks.  
Halfway through, Jackson placed a wet finger on Stiles's hole, pressing in with each stroke of the other hand. He looked so exquisite with his ass red with hand-prints and slowly being fucked open by Jackson’s finger. He could hardly wait for Stiles’s tight passage to be wrapped around his cock, and from the hard bulge pressing against his legs, Stiles was quite enjoying it, too.

Reaching behind him, Jackson opened the drawers of his desk, looking for lube or something to use. Finding a bottle of hand lotion that Lydia must have left at his house ages ago, Jackson focused back on the task at hand. 

Spreading the rose scented lotion on his fingers, Jackson blew on it a few times, warming it up. Inserting two fingers into Stiles was easy, since he had been working him open already. Scissoring him to open him further, Jackson added a third. Stiles, never known for being quiet anyway, moaned and urged Jackson on.

“Don't worry babe, I'm gonna make this quick.” Jackson told Stiles as he pulled him up and off of his lap. With werewolf speed, Jackson undressed and readjusted the chair to face the mirror on the back of his door. Adding more of the crappy lotion to his own cock, Jackson sat back down, slicking himself up for Stiles.

Pulling Stiles back to him, he guided Stiles down onto his dick. Letting out a slight hiss as he slid into Stiles, Jackson wondered why he ever let them part. At times like this, he could just let the world melt away and it was just them, connected in body and spirit.

“Look at yourself, Stiles,” Jackson said softly, head resting on Stiles's shoulder. “You are so beautiful to me, but it hurts when I see you injured like this, even if it’s just scrapes and bruises.”

Stiles reached back to thread his fingers in Jackson's hair, the action causing his chest and abs to tighten and his cock to stand up even further. “You have to trust m. This mate thing, like any relationship, cannot work if one smothers the other. I didn't go out looking for trouble tonight I went out to help my mate and my pack.”

“I trust you enough to let you have control when you need it. I trust you to never to hurt me. And now I trust that you’re going to fuck me so hard that I see stars.”

Jackson smiled into Stiles’s shoulder. “You want to see stars, huh?”

Taking both of Stiles’s arms in his own, Jackson held them behind Stiles’s back. Taking total control of his body, Jackson, using a little supernatural speed and strength, began to fuck his Stiles. Jackson always thought sex was better after the bite. He could pick up on the difference in smells and his partner’s heart beat to let him know how they liked certain moves, or even how close they were to finishing. And Jackson pulled every trick out of the book to give Stiles just what he needed, causing him to come without a single hand on his cock, and Jackson followed not long after. 

Putting his sleepy mate to bed, Jackson thought about what Stiles had told him earlier. Jackson knew, Stiles was right, that if he were to treat Stiles as some child that needed to be protected from the world, it would break Stiles’s spirit and everything he was. And Jackson couldn't live with a doll that looked like Stiles. He loved him, flaws and all. If Jackson could give love, he could give trust too. He just had to ask Stiles for patience.


End file.
